Adorable Gift
by MysticSpiritus
Summary: Reeve knows that he's spoiling Yuffie, but it's worth it to him. Mild lemon at the start.


**Disclaimer: Aw, please SquareEnix? Can't I at least own Reeve's goatee? It's hypnotizing ...**

_Mystic: Yes, another Reefie oneshot. I'm hooked and can't stay away. I'll get to my other fics ... eventually. (Reno and Tifa give glares) Eh, they'll get over it. By the way, sex starts this chapter. It's mild erotica, but back away if you're not of age. _

* * *

Reeve realized something long before he and Yuffie began their recent relationship. A woman on your desk was a good thing. Not just horizontally mind you. Whenever the ninja plunked herself on the corner of his desk to chat or hand over a mission report, he always got a wonderful view of her nice legs and overall toned frame. To be the commissioner definitely had it privalages. Some of the other female employees would relax on the dark mahogany, but those women were in full uniform and therefor, not as enjoyable to his eyes.

Now though, since Yuffie's twenty-first birthday a few weeks ago, Reeve's desk was used for many elicit activities. If Reno ever got the nerve to shine a blacklight on the furniture, he would end up blind. An individual would be able to see the thing from space. This particular morning was no different; important papers were scattered on the hardwood floors as tongues and hands roamed around sweat-kissed skin. He pressed her into the desk as their moans echoed off the walls of his spacious office. His hands fondled her curves, an attempt to see her squirm and writhe beneath him, to make his White Rose flush with pleasure.

Physics may not deem it possible, but Reeve seemed even more handsome during lovemaking. His muscles flexed with each thrust, while his skillful hands tangled themselves in her short tresses. Yuffie sighed in contentment as his mouth roamed over her throat, as each flick of tongue heated a sensation deep in her belly. Reeve was a very selfless man in bed. He used every ounce of his ability to make sure she was enjoying it. Sex was only worthwhile if the woman was in utter bliss.

Also, Yuffie had this habit of crying out in her native tongue when she reached orgasm, which Reeve had a strange fetish for. The fact that he made her lose all coherency and temporarily forget Gaian was absolutely gorgeous in itself; her flushed face and trembling form was an added bonus. His back would be sore from her nails digging into the skin, but hearing the princess moan his name and clench her muscles around him made it worth every scratch. He angled his hips to thrust once more and she snapped. A gutteral moan escaped her lips and her Wutaiin cries took him with her.

His lips moved up her jaw to hover over her mouth, while she succombed to the soft tremors that rippled across her skin. He filled her to the brink of her being; so warm and inviting his essence was. And she; so warm and slick beneath him, right where she was meant to be all along.

"I've always liked coming in your office," Yuffie finally spoke in breathy Gaian.

"Come in my office all you desire, Yuffie." He withdrew from her body with much reluctance, but with a twinkling eye at the intentional play on words. They moved off the desk and collected their clothes so they would be somewhat decent. Cait Sith had walked in on the lovers enough, the poor thing. Reeve could only delete so much of his memory chip without leaving the feline a complete idiot.

With a satisfied sigh that could only come (heheh ... ) after wonderful sex, Yuffie plopped into her boyfriend's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. The commissioner had a very comfortable shoulder that was perfect for nuzzling.

Nuzzle, nuzzle. "We made a mess out of the paperwork again," Yuffie pointed out. "Think we should clean it up?"

"I have something to give to you first." Reeve let his hands smooth down to her waist and over her stomach. She giggled at what she thought was another innuendo.

"You're a sexual deviant, Reeve!" she exclaimed with false shock. "I think you can give Reno a run for his money."

"And how would you know about Reno's sexual deviancy?" he teased.

Yuffie turned and playfully whacked Reeve on his nice chest. "Ew! He's just a friend!" A giggle that told of a sexy secret escaped next. "I don't wanna fight Elena."

"Elena?"

"You haven't heard?!"

Reeve shook his head. "No ... "

The kunoichi's secretive giggle erupted into full-blown laughter. "Tseng walked in on Elena giving Reno head!"

"I'm ... sure Tseng was quite pleased with that finding."

His sarcastic, yet true statement went ignored by Yuffie, who was lost in a rhetorical thought. "What's with all the oral sex lately?" she asked. "Cait caught Tifa blowing Vincent, Tseng saw Elena getting a Reno facial ... " Yuffie paused and looked at Reeve in all seriousness. "Do you think something is in the water?"

He stroked his goatee in that very alluring and sexy way of his. "Yes, my white rose. I put aphrodisiacs in our drinking water so the women will be comfortable on their knees."

"Is that why my Mountain Dew tastes funny?"

"Precisely why."

She giggled and whacked his chest again. "So, what's the special gift you got for me?"

"About a month ago, Yuffie, you told me a story about your two cats," Reeve said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "You left them behind in Wutai when Avalanche fought Sephiroth."

Her face dropped into a minor pout at the memory of her lost felines. "Yeah," she sighed. "I miss my kitties. The woman who took them in moved and I haven't had the time to locate her." Another sigh. "I sad now, Reevie."

Time to activate the surprise. "Cait," Reeve called as he pressed the intercom button. "Bring it in please."

_"Are ye decent? I've had enough of the bad timing!"_

"Yes, Cait Sith. Yuffie and I are completely innocent."

Whatever snickering Cait Sith expressed from the innocent remark was quickly overshadowed by a girlish squeal when he walked into the room. Yuffie barreled out of Reeve's lap, almost toppling to the floor in the process, as she whisked the ball of cute out of Cait's arms. "Reeve, she's adorable!" Yuffie squealed, as the tiny kitten purred in her arms. "Where did you get her?"

Reeve stood behind his princess with a proud smile on his face. He just won a bunch of boyfriend points, for sure. "From the local animal shelter. She's ten weeks old and in perfect health."

"Oh, Reeve, I love you!" Yuffie raised up to give him a swift kiss on his lips before snuggling the kitten into her shoulder. It was an adorable calico mix and the kunoichi already thought of the perfect name. "I'mma name you Maruchan!"

"Come again?" Reeve asked.

"Not with me in the room!" Cait Sith scampered out of the office, not caring about the confused glances he received when the door slammed behind him.

Yuffie chuckled with glee at her new addition. "Maruchan," she cooed while stroking her colorful fur. "Like the ramen noodle brand."

"Ah."

A blush creeped up her smooth skin at the sight of her boss and boyfriend; his smile was full of pride and his dark eyes shone with a very pure, almost innocent love. "You're spoiling me, Reeve," Yuffie finally admitted.

"It's been a long while since I could spoil a lady, Yuffie." He pulled her against him and held her gingerly by her slim waist, Maruchan purring nonstop. "Let me enjoy it, alright?"

"Alright." They lovers shared another kiss before Yuffie left the office with a noticeable bounce in her step. "Well, Maruchan? How about we go torture Vincent?"

Sly deviance. Two words that described the White Rose very well. The commissioner discovered that long ago, but it magnified again when he realized she skipped out without helping to pick up all the scattered paperwork.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: This was spawned by two things, readers. One, I used to have two cats that I was forced to give away when I moved down South. Two, RenzokukenZ owns a stuffed cat named Maruchan. Frankly, I miss my cats! Wah! authoress composes herself Thanks Renzo, for letting me borrow Maruchan. I think I'm in cute mode now. Concrit and/or praise is always welcome you know.


End file.
